


No sé cómo (y no sé por qué)

by Left_hand



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Junpei roto, M/M, Rotos, Teppei roto, algo así, depresión, perdidos, ¿Final feliz?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sé cómo (y no sé por qué)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy_ending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_ending/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Don't Know How (And I Don't Know Why)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880842) by [happy_ending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_ending/pseuds/happy_ending). 



Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

Por lo general permanece en silencio y observa. Permanece en silencio y habla solo si es necesario. Hay quienes dicen que es entre extraño y divertido verlo con esa sonrisa y actitud despreocupada. Algunos dicen que es aterrador cómo puede sonreír como un idiota todo el tiempo. Otros dicen que es estúpido llevar el corazón en la mano.  Algunos le dicen “Corazón de Hierro”. Otros que es de “Piedra”.  
Y muchas veces él los ignora y sigue su camino. Y la mayor parte del tiempo, no les molesta. Si le preguntan, él responde que está bien y ahí queda todo.  
Nadie le pregunta de nuevo.

* * *

 Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

Le ayuda a sus compañeros de equipo con sus problemas. Sus miedos.  
Ayuda a sus abuelos después de la escuela.  
Ayuda a sus compañeros de clase con sus dificultades.

Les ayuda y dice que no le molesta.  
Les ayuda y lo hace una y otra y otra vez.

 

Les ayuda y eso es suficiente por ahora.

* * *

Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

Él escucha y habla solo si cree que eso ayudará.

Nunca juzga. Nunca miente. Nunca traiciona.

Espera que eso sea suficiente.

* * *

Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

De cierto modo le gusta que todos le pidan ayuda cuando tengan cualquier tipo de problema.  
Le gusta saber que todos confían en él para guardarles un secreto. Le gusta ser el tipo de persona en que los demás pueden confiar.

Piensa que eso es suficiente.

* * *

 

Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

No obstante, aún se rompe. Llora. Sufre. Se quiebra. Se siente solo.

Y cada mañana se dice a sí mismo―: Eres bueno. Los estás protegiendo. Estás aquí por ellos. Puedes hacerlo.

Y cada noche se dice a sí mismo―: Puedes hacerlo una vez más. Solo tienes que aguantar. Es por esto que volviste. Para proteger. Para pelear. Para hacer las cosas bien. Puedes hacerlo.  
Y cada vez se rompe un poco más. Se quiebra y se hace añicos.

Eso debe ser suficiente.

* * *

Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

Siempre que él habla, los demás hacen silencio. Lo oyen, pero no lo escuchan. No escuchan cómo sus oraciones se van haciendo cada vez más cortas. Cómo intenta no tomar mucho partido en una conversación sino dejar a los otros hablar en vez de a sí mismo. Cómo es que nunca sonríe ni se ríe.

Junpei lo hace,  
él lo nota.  
Lo ve, pero no hace nada para detenerlo. Lo escucha, pero no hace nada contra ello.

Se rompen al mismo tiempo.

Eso debería ser suficiente.

* * *

 

Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

Pero sí puede decirte que empezó a vivir con sus abuelos cuando tenía cinco años de edad. Puede hablarte acerca de lo mucho que ama el basquetbol y lo mucho que disfruta jugar con Hyuuga y sus demás compañeros.  
Puede decirte que su color favorito es el morado y sus animales preferidos los perros.  
Puede hablarte de todo lo que le pidas.  
Pero no puede hablarte acerca de cómo se acuesta cada noche y se queda observando el techo sin pensar en nada específico. No puede hablarte de los días en que se quedaba en cama y ni siquiera iba a la escuela porque estaba demasiado asustado de su propia mente. No puede hablarte de esas noches oscuras donde no podía dormir porque sus pensamientos le mantenían despierto. Esos días en que se sentía solo.  
Nadie quiere saber esa clase de cosas.

Y eso es suficiente por ahora.

* * *

 

Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

Junpei tampoco lo es.

De algún modo, eso les funciona. Dentro y fuera de la cancha de basquetbol.  
Ellos lo saben. Su equipo lo sabe.

* * *

 

Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

Algunos días eso es malo y otros días es cruel.  
A sus abuelos les preocupa. Él les dice que se encuentra bien. Sus compañeros de equipo le preguntan cómo está y él les responde que está bien. Nadie lo cuestiona.

Pero con Hyuuga no es tan fácil. Hyuuga lo mira a los ojos y no se echa para atrás. Está mirándolo constantemente. Cuando Teppei dice que está bien, Hyuuga dice que es una tontería.

Y en medio de ello, se rompe. Se quiebra. Se destroza. Llora.  
Junpei le ayuda a sacarlo todo.

Y eso es suficiente por ahora.

* * *

 

Durante los días siguientes intenta arreglarse a sí mismo.  
Durante los días siguientes Junpei está a su lado para decirle―: _Lo estás haciendo solo por ti. No por tus abuelos. Ni por tus compañeros de equipo. Ni por mí. Ni por nadie que no seas tú_ ― y ― _tú puedes con esto. Estoy aquí. No estás solo._

Y lentamente, Teppei empieza a dormir más.  
Y silenciosamente, Teppei empieza a repararse.  
Y lentamente, Teppei empieza a ser él mismo otra vez.

Y muy lentamente, la oscuridad y la tristeza son reemplazadas por algo más brillante, más feliz, más completo.

Y eso es suficiente.

* * *

Teppei no es un hombre de muchas palabras.  
Y eso está bien para Junpei.

Es suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historia. Ojalá les guste.


End file.
